Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: "Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby," Jake sang in the rhythmic tune of the lullaby that's become so familiar now. "Your mama's gone away, and your daddy's gonna stay, didn't leave nobody but the baby," he placed a soft kiss on Amy's protruding belly (7 months!) that he's been rubbing and singing to all morning, and she feels like her heart's gonna burst.


**AN: Lyrics are from _Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby_ from the O brother Where Art Thou movie soundtrack, so go over to youtube and give it a listen- it's so, so beautiful.**

* * *

" _Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby_ ," Jake sang in the rhythmic tune that has become so familiar in the recent weeks. " _Your mama's gone away, and your daddy's gonna stay, didn't leave nobody but the baby_ ," he continued the lullaby, his voice so soft in the lovely ups and downs of the song, a vacillating sweet little lullaby that made the low vibrations of his voice something magical this early morning.

" _Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby, everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn, didn't leave nobody but the baby."_

Amy's eyes fluttered shut, her head swaying slightly to the hypnotizing sound of his voice. She had the lyrics memorized by now too, since he had sung it so many times.

" _You're a sweet little baby, you're a sweet little baby, honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop, gonna bring a bottle to the baby."_

She didn't sing along to the familiar tune and melody though- goodness no. They both knew that Jake was the singer in this family. Definitely not her- Amy Santiago couldn't hold a note for the life of her and was guaranteed to be off pitch if she even tried to chime in, so she left it to him. She was content to lie back and just let Jake serenade her.

" _Don't you weep pretty baby, don't you weep pretty baby, she's long gone with her red shoes on, gonna need another loving baby_ ," he placed a kiss on Amy's protruding stomach (7 months!) that he's been rubbing and singing to all morning, and she felt like her heart was gonna burst.

" _Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby, you and me and the devil makes three, don't need no other lovin' baby_."

Last month she introduced her husband to the movie O Brother Where Art Thou, and he'd been singing the didn't leave nobody but the baby song to her belly ever since. He was just enamored with the sirens song, and it's apparently become his favorite lullaby now, cause he's been singing that song to her belly nonstop ever since he heard it.

Just rubbing her stomach and crooning that lullaby something sweet, and it's quite possibly the most adorable thing she's ever witnessed, each and every time.

It was a pretty song. Beautiful song, sad song too. When Jake sang it to her belly all she heard was his beautiful voice wrapped around his smile as he placed soft kisses on her stomach. His voice wrapped in love.

" _Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby, come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and be my everlovin' baby."_

"Are you ever going to get tired of that song?" Amy asked him, ruffling his hair once he'd finished his most recent rendition. It was a crime to ask her to get out of bed this early in the morning when she woke up to this cuteness with her.

"Not unless something else manages to get stuck in my head instead," Jake popped his head up to grin at her, before laying back down on the bed, all sprawled out, within kissing distance of her stomach. "It's such a pretty baby song. Prettiest baby song I've ever heard," he mused, his hand still warm and reassuring over her very large baby bump.

"Yeah, it's pretty, but don't you think the lyrics are kinda depressing?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. It was about the mom leaving, right there in the line. Leaving a baby behind- that's like the most depressing subject for a lullaby to be about.

Jake thought for a moment. "I think the lyrics are more sweet and sad than depressing. It's a lullaby. But just like how it's sung, like the rhythm and stuff, it feels so good on your voice to sing it. It's a nice voice song. Sounds pretty and feels pretty too. Words are pretty too. I'm just singing a pretty song to my baby. Not depressing in the slightest singing about how momma's gone away and daddy's gonna stay when the mamma I'm singing the song to is gonna be here the whole time. Not depressing at all. Just singing a pretty song to my baby and her mamma. Singing a pretty song to my baby and the love of my life."

"God, that was so sweet it's disgusting," she grimaced, but waved him over anyway, because there was no way she was going to sit up to kiss him. He was going to have to come to her.

Jake grinned and crawled up on the bed, to put his lips within kissing distance, chuckling as Amy pulled his head down and gave him a kiss that was probably a bit too heated for this early in the morning.

Oh well. No complaints here.


End file.
